History's change: A whole new future
by MagicAnimeWorld
Summary: Serena Tsukino is awaiting the arrival of her first child and the completion of her kingdom. But what happens when two strange men appear looking for her child? And she is taken to a strange place? Read and find out
1. It's TIme

**Ok I know you guys have waited for a long time, but HERE IT IS! chapter one of the rewrite is done, and I hope you enjoy it :) **

Prolouge:

All that is seen is blackness. It is pitch black and silent. No voices, no light. Then, a small light is seen and a faint yet distinctly male voice starts speaking. "I'm sorry. I can't stay with you, but where you are going you will be safe. I hope that one day you will forgive me. This is the only way to protect you from those who want to abuse your power. I hope that one day you can find your way back to me and that when you do, the elemental nations will be a peaceful place that you can call home without any fear of being used. I am so sorry. I love you so much. I never wanted to loose anymore family to the ninja world. Please forgive me." Sparkling tears are seen falling from the small light, and then it is black again.

Chapter One: Its Time.

18 year old Serena Chiba lay awake in her bed, listening to the love of her life, Darien Chiba snoring peacefully beside her. She smiled and caressed his cheek. Remembering all of the good times she had had with him and all of the girls. She got up out of the bed and wobbled over to the bookshelf. After situating herself in the rocking chair, she picked out a photo album and began to look at all of the pictures.

They had all been through so much, but they never turned their back on each other. That is what made their bond so strong. She thought, smiling as she looked at the photo strip of her and Darien, then a group shot with Rini and the outers in it.

Serena frowned slightly when she saw the quartets. She hadn't seen them in so long it pained her, but Trista had to go back to the Time Gate, and little Hotaru had returned to being a baby. As for Amara and Michelle, Serena had no clue. They'd left without a trace.

She turned the page and her smile returned. Surrounded by hearts and smiley faces was a picture of Her, Darien and their beautiful pink haired little girl. Serena looked down and rubbed her stomach.

"I can't wait to see you again." Tears escaped her eyes and she closed the book. She returned it to the shelf, and wobbled back to the bed. Getting into it was a challenge since she was 8 1/2 months pregnant, but she somehow managed. She crawled over to Darien and kissed his cheek. "I love you." She whispered tenderly. Serena then cuddled up next to him and quickly fell asleep, completely oblivious to the pair of strong arms wrapping around her and pulling her closer.

A few hours later, Serena was awoken by an intense pain in her stomach, tears streaming down her face. She began to whimper and knew what it meant.

It was the middle of the night when Darien was awoken by a quiet whimper. He looked around the room to find the source and found that it was right next to him. Serena, his beautiful Serena laid there clutching her stomach and had tears streaming down her face. Without a word Darien rushed out of bed, he grabbed Serena bridal style, and was out of the bedroom. On his way out, he grabbed a big purple tote bag with cloths and snacks for this specific occasion. He gingerly put her shoes on and slipped his own on. He set the door so that it would lock automatically and went as fast as he could to the elevator, as Serena's whimpering increased in intensity.

He stood at the elevator in a sweat. He had hit the botton again and again, but It still wasn't here. (In reality it had only been 2 minutes) but to Darien it felt like hours. So he gave up and took to the stairs taking them 2 at a time while clutching a now crying Serena to his chest. "gotta hurry" he thought frantically as they exited the stairs and found the car. He gingerly placed Serena in the back seat and after making sure she was relatively comfortable, he ran to the other side of the car and getting in. Turning the key in the egnishen and looking at Serena in the review mirror.

"Are you doing alright Sere-chan?" he asked with all the sincerity and calmness he could manage at the moment. She nodded and then clutched at her stomach and her face was clenched with pain. This caused Darien to freak. He sped out of the lot and almost hit someone because he wasn't looking. His usually composed and careful demeaner was gone. He never wanted anything to cause his Sere-chan pain, so he ran red lights, and sped 10+ miles above the speed limit. He knew this was wrong, but under the situation, there was no way he was waiting at a red light.

Once he pulled up to the Tokyo hospital, he rushed and retrieved a wheelchair, and then helped Serena into it. He pushed her into the lobby and up to the front desk. The nurse looked up a cheerful smile on her face.

"May I help you?" then she saw who it was. "Doctor Chiba-san?! What…" but her question was cut off when she saw the woman in the wheelchair clutching her stomach. "Ohh I see!" she immediately began flipping papers behind the desk. She then said something over the intercom. "Doctor Mizuno please report to the Maternity wing." She then came from behind the desk and took Serena from Darien. She then calmly but quickly went over to the nurses station where a new green haired nurse took Serena and Darien to the elevator.

"So, are you the husband?" the green haired nurse asked.

"Yes I am." He sounded surprisingly calm considering the look in his eyes was one of complete and utter fear and confusion.

"Don't worry sir. Mizuno-san will take good care of her." She gave him a reassuring smile. "You're a doctor too right? So you know that this is completely natural and that everything will be ok."

"How did you know?" He was stunned. He wasn't wearing any kind of identification so how could she know he was a doctor? The woman at the front desk had known him from med school, but this woman?

"Everyone's been talking about how one of this hospitals top doctors was expecting, and that his wife had a pretty unusual hair style. Plus I've seen you around the hospital a few times. You are Chiba-san right?"

"That's right." He nodded, and then the doors finally opened and they hurried to the designated room. Ami was already in it, and as soon as Serena arrived, she ushered her into a hospital gown and announced that it would be a few hours. So, she gave Serena a very light pain reliever to help and went to go do some things before the baby would come.

Darien walked over to Serena who had an iv in her hand and grasped it.

"you'll be ok Sere-chan. I promise." He was so worried. If he was reasonable he would know there was nothing to worry about, but he was far from being reasonable right now. His most beloved person was in pain and he couldn't stand it.

She smiled at him but cringed when a contraction hit. Serena definatly had a high pain tolerance after so many years as sailor moon, but this was on a whole new level. She would take a hundred battles with Beryl vs this kind of pain but she knew it was worth it. She clutched her broach for strength. She had had it the entire trip, and knew that there was no way she could die from childbirth with the silver crystal on her side, but it still hurt… a lot.

She saw nurses coming and going, and then finally after like 2 hours, Ami-Chan was back and announced that it was time to bring the baby into the world, but when she looked over to where she swore Darien had been a moment before he wasn't there. She cried out and told Ami-Chan she wouldn't give birth until her prince was here, and this was a problem as a small head was already visible.

**Well... What did you guys think? please review and tell me what you thought of the new story :} there are going to be a few plot changes than the original, so stay tuned **


	2. Seconds and Premonitions

Chapter 2:

Darien had stepped out for a few minutes to go get a drink. He didn't want to leave her, even though he hated seeing her in pain, he knew he had to be a man and be there for his wife. He had 2 soda's in his hands and was walking back to the room when he heard a voice frantically calling…

"Chiba-san Chiba-san!" he turned around to see the green haired nurse in charge of Serena. "Where did you run off too?!" her tone and abrupt thought continuation gave him the assumption she wasn't really looking for an answer. "You should get back right away!" Before she could say anything else, he took off down the hallway heading back to Serena.

"Please Kami, let her be ok. Please please please." He ran into her room all out of breath, and when he focused, he saw his wife, her doctor/best friend, and a small bundle in Serena's arms. His breath hiched and he slowly walked in. Serena saw him, and her already huge smile grew two more sizes. He went up to her beds side, and kissed her. It was a quick kiss, but it conveyed his feelings. Then, he looked down at the little baby. The child was wrapped in a pale pink hospital blanket, and had wispy pink hair. His smile grew even wider at the sight of the pink hair. Serena offered Darien their little girl, and he gingerly took her as he sat down in a chair by the bed. He couldn't stop staring at the child. It was weird. She was his Tiny RIni. Here, as a baby. He couldn't help it. He began to cry. He hugged the child and continued to smile.

But, Kami wasn't done with the Chiba family. Ohhh nooo. Not even close.

Serena began screaming again, these screams however where full force screams. Full on pain. Darien was left speechless. Thank Kami for Ami who leapt into action. She checked the Mercury computer that she had attached to Serena's body, and saw that there was still another presence inside her, what she had thought to be Rini wasn't the pink girl. When reality hit Ami, her face was horrified, but she went to work. She repositioned herself just in time for another cry to fill the room.

Everyone was speechless. Ami, holding the new child, Darien holding the first baby, and Serena lying on the bed, catching her breath. There was silence for a moment, but Ami snapped out of it and rushed to the back of the room to clean up the baby. Darien collapsed back into his chair, and Serena was left utterly confused.

What was going on? How was there two babies? And she was pretty sure the crystal she had been clutching since this all started had been hot during the surprise birth. Of course, she wasn't sure, but… her thoughts where cut off when Ami returned holding a small baby in a pale blue blanket. Serena felt so much happiness when she realized what the color meant. "We have a boy. A baby boy!" she smiled and motioned for Ami to give the boy to her. She clutched the child and looked at his face. He had 6 pecullier lines on his face, and wispy blond hair. Tears slowly started rolling down her face. "I was able to have a son. Thank you Kami" Of course she loved her daughter with every fiber of her being, but there was something between a mother and her son, that was just soo strong. While gazing at her son, she heard a quiet voice in the back of her head, Naruto Naruto Naruto. She didn't know what that was about, but she liked it. It meant mealstrume and this boy was certainly an unexpected storm. She laughed a little as she bounced him gently. "Naruto" she whispered to the child causing him to reach up and grasp her loose strands of hair. Serena gasped as the tiny fingers wrapped around her golden hair.

Hearing her gasp, Darien broke from the trance he was in and moved back to the bed side. He sat on the edge, holding the baby girl, and stared at the baby boy. He tentatively reached out and caressed his tiny face. Darien then had a few images flash in his eyes; a strange red symbol, a blond haired man and a blood red fox, and lastly a swirled orange mask. But it was so fast that he didn't know what to think of it. So he set it aside for latter. He would investigate then. For now he was over his shock like the other two and was ecstatic at having a son. This was amazing. Especially since the moon clan wasn't supposed to have sons, only one daughter. But right now he didn't care.

He gently set his daughter down on the bed and he and Serena traded babies, Darien now held the little boy. "Naruto huh?" he asked Serena. She nodded and repositioned their daughter. "It suits him" Darien grinned causing Serena to do the same. Darien looked at the little girl and Serena spoke.

"and of course her name is Rini. There is no way that is changing." He laughed and patted Serena's head with his free hand.

"Of course not. There is no other name that would ever suit her more perfectly." "Rini and Naruto Chiba. I like it." He smiled down at the boy named Naruto, and then up to his wife and daughter Rini. This was the happiest moment in all his life. Not only did he now have a beautiful and caring wife, but a son and a daughter as well. He couldn't help it. He began to cry. Not full on crying, but the gentle tears of joy. This caused Serena to laugh.

"Hey, don't do that." She reached up and wiped his eyes. He caught her hand and held it to his cheek.

"It's to perfect. Everything is just amazing. I couldn't help it." They stared at each other for a few minutes, but a small cry caught their attention. Both parents looked down to see a set of beautiful blue eyes, and a set of ruby red eyes. Both parents where shocked to see the eyes of their children so soon after birth. And the shock was continued when Ami reentered the room.

Ami had snuck out as soon as the baby was handed to it's mother. She would give them some time, and then come back to run the physicals. However, when she returned she was shocked at what she saw. Two sets of tiny eyes wide open to the world. Eyes belonging to babies only in the world for 10 minutes. She managed to hide her disorientation and decided to simply put it down as a miracle belonging to the moon family. Kami knows there are a lot of those.

She continued into the room catching the family's attention.

"Ami-chan!" Serena cried as one of her best friends and her doctor returned with a clipboard.

"hey Serena. I'm sorry about this but I need to borrow your children for a moment." She smiled and took the babies from each respective parent and placed them in the little crib cart. She left the room with them, speaking as she left, "I'll bring them right back, but I need to get the physicals done."

After Ami left, Serena sighed and sank into the bed. Only then did Darien realize how exhausted she was. He gently stroked her golden head, and she relaxed noticeably. She snuggled up next to him as best she could, and before he knew it, she was out cold.

About 10 minutes later a nurse returned the two babies who were also fast asleep. The nurse quickly informed Darien that she wouls be back in a few hours to check on Serena and make sure the babies where fed. She then left with a polite bow. Colosing the door behind her.

Darien decided to follow his family's lead and get some sleep. It was 11:30 after all. He set up the blankets on the small sleeper sofa and closed his eyes, only to swept up in a dream.

Dream:

"My lord." The speaking figure was knelt in front of a shadowed figre.

"Speak I am listening" spoke the shadowed figure now obviously male.

"We have failed in our mission to locate the jinchuriki."The kneeling figure was in obvious fear and distress. Their master did not take failure well, and as expected the voice of the shadowed one took on a deeper displeased tone.\

" you lost him?" He said cold as ice. "How hard Is it to keep track of an infant? Surely you are not truly part of the anbu black ops if a mere infant is able to escape you"

The kneeling figure shivered at the displeasure seeping from his masters voice. "We believe that lord 4th hid him away somewhere with a clan technique."

"Minato… Grrrr always interfering with my plans of power. Well I won't let you destroy such a source of power for the Hidden Leaf."

Then shadowed one stepped into the light. "Just wait 4th Hokage. You have no idea what I am capable of. I am Danzo, founder of root, and the Leafs salvation against your soft heart.

END

Authers Note:

OK GUYS WHAT DID YOU THINK? I FIGURED I WOULD GIVE DARIEN MORE OF A ROLE IN THE REWRITE, AND START A LITTLE BIT OF FORESHADOWING TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. R&R AND STAY I'LL WRITE SOME MORE SOON


	3. visitaions

**Hey there everyone **** Sorry it's been so long. School has been a big pain, and I have had to write several essays. But to make up for it, I have written 2 CHAPTERS! There you go! And there both 1500+ so yeah. I hope you guys enjoy. **

Chapter 3

There was nothing like waking up and seeing the most beautiful woman in the world, holding one of the cutest babies in the world. Darien sat up and rubbed his eyes, a smile forming on his face as he caught sight of his beautiful wife holding one of their twins. His smile faultered however when he realized he had had a really important dream, but when he tried to remember it, it would move deeper into his subconciouse. He gave up on remembering, figuring that it would come back in time, and decided to go say good morning to the most important person in his life.

He got up off the sleeper coach and walked over to her. She wasn't paying attention, so he snuck up and kissed her gently on the cheek. She jerked her head sideways and relaxed when she saw his bright teeth in a wide grin.

"You scared me." She said sighing in relief.

"Who did you think it was?" he asked grinning. Serena blushed and turned back to the baby in her arms.

"I was lost in thought." She bounced the small child in her arms gently. "He is just so beautiful. I never thought I would have a baby boy. It is a miracle." She sounded so happy it moved Darien. He reached out and wrapped her in a hug. She snuggled into it and they stayed like that for a few minutes.

After a moment, a small cry was heard, and then an echoing cry. It was time for the new parents to get to work. The babies where hungry, and wanted attention.

Serena grabbed a bottle off of the bedside cart and began to feed their son Naruto, while Darien went to tend to their daughter, Rini's needs. Soon, both parents had a baby in their arms and a bottle in their hand. The cries where instantly silenced, and the room fell silent except for an occasional burp.

Darien was so at peace holding his little Rini. Her little pink hair was so adorable, and her tiny hand grasping for the bottle. He was so happy and couldn't think of anything in the world that was missing from this scene.

Crown diner and arcade

"Hey girls! Are we ready to go?" a loud blue eyed girl shouted, her red bow shining in her golden hair. "My twin is at the hospital, and it's about time we visited" her smile was bright and wide, and her blue eyes shone. She couldn't wait to see her meatball headed twin, and her daughter. It was so exciting.

"Of course we are!" cried a raven haired girl.

"We've all been waiting for this for a long time." said a brunette with a ponytail.

They had all been waiting for this day for a long long time. They had decided to go see her together, and on the second day as to give her some time with her family and to rest. But it was time now. But they were unaware of the surprise that awaited them.

They all got up out of their booth and said goodbye to Andrew. He waved and told them to say hello to Serena for him. The trio headed for Tokyo general hospital. On the way, they ran into a quartet of unexpected people, the outers.

Both groups froze when they saw each other. It had been almost a year since the girls had seen the blonde and aqua haired girls. And in their arms they were carrying a small black haired baby and a white haired boy hid behind them shyly.

After a moment of shock and surprise, both groups began to laugh and they hugged each other. They then realized that they were holding up the traffic on the sidewalk, so the girls continued their journey to the hospital.

"It has been a long time girls" spoke the blonde, Amara.

"Yeah it has, where were you guys? We've missed you. After the final battle, ya'll just up and vanished." Rei said sounding kind of hurt, the other two girls nodding in agreement.

Amara rubbed her head sheepishly with her hand and blushed. "Umh well it's hard to explain…" She turned her head to Michelle who smiled at her.

"Ohhh" cried Mina "I'll bet you guys went off on some romantic getaway, only the two of you." She dorned a look saying she knew everything. This caused Amara to blush a little, and everyone else to laugh.

"Aww! Is that Hotaru-chan?! She is soo cute!" cooed Lita as she ruffled the black haired child's hair.

"That's where we've been." replied Michelle. "We've been looking for something to stabilize her aging, and we found it, but it reverted her back to being a baby.

All the girls nodded in understanding. That had been a big concern for them all, and now it was taken care of, but still they had missed their friends.

"And who's that?" asked Rei.

"Him? That is a long story that Serena needs to hear as well. We'll explain everything later. We promise." The two outers looked at each other and nodded. "But for now let's go welcome Small Lady to the world." With that Amara entered the hospital and everyone else followed. The previous topic forgotten, they were filled with excitement at seeing a baby version of Rini.

The nurse at the front desk sent them up to the Chiba family's room, and the group didn't even bother knocking. That was the beauty of having Minako Aino in your group. She just went barging in crying, "Where is my twin?!" leaving everyone else to enter behind her.

Serena was in the process of burping her son, when her twin came roaring in. Mind you that it wasn't loud enough to disturb the sleepy babies, but loud enough to let everyone know she was there. Behind her came Lita, Rei, and… WAS THAT AMARA? and then Michelle behind her. Amara was holding a small black haired child in her arms. This brought tears to Serena's eyes. Now, she understood where they had been. Serena had a knack for reading her senshi, and she knew they would explain all of the details later, but it was soo good to see them and know that they hadn't left the group. Serena's teary moment was interrupted by a small cry from Naruto reminding her that he still needed to be burped. So she placed him back on her shoulder and gently patted his back until the small burp was released from his tiny stomach and he relaxed.

After that, Serena positioned him in her arms and she looked at her friends giving them one of her signature smiles. "HEY everyone it's great to see you." She directed that last bit at the outers.

At that, Amara handed the child to Michelle and came over to the bed to hug Serena. It was somewhat awkard since there was a newborn to be wary of, but they managed. After a few minutes the two separated from their hug and smiled at each other.

"It's great to see you again meatball head, and congrats on the kid." They both laughed at this and Michelle came over with the child in her arms. "Hey Serena, it's been a long time." She then gave her a big hug and it felt soo good to have the two of them back.

Once the reunion was done, Serena looked up at her inner senshi and smiled again. "Hey girls, glad you finally came. " At that, the girls surrounded Serena's bed, just staring at the little bundle in her arms.

"Is that her? Is it? Is it?" cried an ecstatic Mina. It was at this moment that confusion spread through the room. "EEHEHHHHHH?!" "Who is that?!" Rei chimed in starring at the small baby wrapped in a blue blanket. Blond hair replacing the pink hair they were expecting. Serena couldn't help herself and she began to laugh. Not a chuckle, but full force laughter. She was only able to calm down when she heard a noise from the child in her lap. She picked him up and propped him on her shoulder. She then looked back at the girls, her face flushed pink with joy.

"This is Naruto everyone. Rini's over there." She motioned with her head over at Darien who was sitting quietly in the corner rocking a small baby wrapped in pink. After a moment, laughter escaped Amara's mouth and everyone looked at her confused.

"What's so funny Amara?" questioned Lita. "Nothing, it's just that meatball head over there is always surprising us, and making things happen that we didn't even know where possible. She never fails." Amara's statement caused everyone to smile and Serena to blush.

Serena then had the nurses bring in extra chairs so that the group could take a seat. Once the girls were seated comfortably, Serena began to pass around the babies.

Mina was the first one to hold Naruto. She was so excited. He had the cutest blond wisps on his head, and when he opened his eyes she saw beautiful crystalline blue eyes. Not only that, but there was a gleam of mischief in those eyes. Mina couldn't help but laugh. She couldn't wait to teach him everything about pranking.

When Serena looked over at her twin questioningly, Mina had a gleam in her eyes that meant trouble.

"Mina?" Serena sounded worried.

"It's nothing I promise." Serena was not convinced however because ethe gleam of mischief was still In her eyes. The scene caused Lita to sweat drop, and go take the baby from Mina so that she could hold him for a while.

All the while, everyone seemed to have forgotten about the small boy that had accompanied the girls into the hospital. And no one asked any questions about him. As a result, no one noticed that he was leaving the crowded hospital room. That is all except for one. Big ruby eyes followed the white hair, from the arms of Rei, as it left the room.

**Other authors note**

Ok guys. So what did you think? Who is the mysteriouse little boy, and how did Amara and Michelle fix Hotaru's aging problems? I want to know, so R&R. Also, I decided to go with the English dub names for the charecters, so I apologize if I ever switched it up.

So time to upload chapter 4! It's full of surprises Not really. Or is it. IDK lol RAAMMBLING! It's 1 am incase ya'll was wondering, and I've been out all day in Gatlin Berge, and doing some hiking and college tours for my bro. So yay chapter 4!


	4. creating new mysterys

Chapter 4

Darien couldn't help but smirk when no one noticed that he was sitting in the corner, but he had a habit of kinda melting into the shadows a bit. But it was ok. The girls where excited to see Serena and the baby. He grinned down at Rini, unknown to them the one that they were looking for is in his arms. He bounced his little girl in his arms gently and watched the girls interact with Serena. It was so great that she had the girls as friends. Then came the inevitable shriek of confusion and then they saw Darien in the corner holding the child they knew was coming. After that, he had to hand his daughter over to the Rei, who was the first one to walk over to him. She motioned for him to give her Rini, and he sighed. This caused Rei to smile as she gingerly took the baby from his arms.

"Don't worry, you'll get her back, maybe." She smiled at him, and went to sit back down. When he was relaxing into the chair and just watching the scene unfold in front of him, he caught a glimpse of a small shadow leaving the room. Confused, Darien decided to follow it and figure out what it was. He excused himself from the girls and exited the room.

Surely it wasn't one of the cat guardians. If it were Luna or Artemis, they would have stayed to visit, and that shadow was too big to belong to a cat. This is what Darien was thinking as he followed the way he thought the thing had gone until he turned the corner and saw a dead end hallway, and a small white haired child at the end of it sitting in a chair. Darien slowly approached the child, and inspected him. He had white hair, blue eyes, and a strange golden crystal hanging on a chain around his neck. Shocked, Darien took a step back from the child. Golden crystal? Only one person had possession of that, and he was away in Edolas. Also, he was a lot bigger than this child. He tentatively reached up and ruffled the boy's hair. The child looked up and for a brief moment, recognition flashed in his eyes, only to be replaced by confusion.

"Helios?" Darien asked tentatively.

"How do you know my name?" questioned the small boy.

Darien was surprised. It really was him. The guardian of the golden crystal, but what was he doing in the hospital? And why was he like this? An answer immediately dawned on Darien as he realized it was for Rini. That was why he was here, but why was he in a state in which he wouldn't remember her? Darien had no clue, but he had a feeling in his gut that he couldn't just leave him alone like this. He had a feeling that Helios had needed to do this for some reason, and Darien was going to find out why.

Darien took the child Helios's hand, and gently pulled him to his feet. "Come on back to the room with me Helios. I'm sure your disappearance will cause the girls to worry. The two walked back to Serena's room together, the small boys grip tightening on Darien's hand. Darien was shocked, but he quickly hid it and smiled kindly at the child.

"You want to tell me why you left the room?" Darien asked quizzically.

"I got a strange feeling and I felt like I had to get away from it." The small face had so much confusion in his eyes, that it pained Darien to see him like that. So, he walked the child into the hospital room holding his family, and at his entry, all of the girls turned around.

"There you are!" cried Mina hurrying up to Darien. "You disappeared after we "Took" your daughter." At that they both chuckled. Then, Mina looked down and saw the small white haired child.

"Hey, that's the same child as earlier.. I think." Mina had a misty look in her eyes, and it confused Darien. If Helios had come in with them, how could she not know? Or question it at all? But he let it lye for now. He figured that the mystery would be revealed eventually, so why not just enjoy this moment?

Darien took Helios and sat him next to himself in his previous position on the sleeper sofa. Then, Darien got a brilliant idea.

"Hey who has Rini?" at this, Michelle spoke up. I do Darien. "can I see her?" This caused laughter to erupt from Serena who was no longer hindered by the presence of a baby.

"Only in our family does a father of 2 days have to ASK to have his daughter!" She was laughing so hard and the statement was so true, that everyone was stifling chuckles. Michelle brought Rini back to her father, and he gingerly took her. He then turned to Helios and said "hold out your arms." Confused, the child did as he was told, and Darien placed Rini in his arms, then he proceeded to adjust Helios's arms to be able to comfortably hold and support the child.

Helios looked down at the small baby girl in his arms. Her cotton candy pink hair was so cute. He couldn't fight the feeling that she was someone he knew really well, but she was just born! But, holding her sent warmth through his whole body, and he felt so at peace. The small boy couldn't help but smile widley. This adorable little girl was so pure and adorable. He just sat there with her for a while.

Then the entire atmosphere changed. Darien asked Helios if he could hold his daughter for a while, and of course, Helios said yes. The moment she left his arms, Helios felt lonely. He didn't know why as there was atleast 10 people in the room, but he did. Then, Serena asked him if he wanted to hold Naruto. He said yes, but as Lita approached with the small bundle Helios felt a small feeling of dread. It wasn't overwhelming, but it was still there, like something was off about the baby boy's prescence. He took the boy in his arms with help from Lita, and surprisingly he felt warm and not alone again with this baby in his arms. Then, Helios was bombarded with a wave of hate, loneliness, and several different images. One of a Blood red Fox sitting behind bars in a sewer like place, second was of a symbol that, in old Japanese kanji, meant fire, and lastly, Helios saw an old man dyeing at the hands of death itself.

After a moment, Helios came back to reality, and the images faded. The fear and lonliness was replaced by warmth and love. Helios looked down at the baby boy and spoke. "Don't worry. I will protect you."

**Authors Note**

**Sooo… what did you guys think? Was it good? For the record, all though Helioshas been turned into a child, his mind still works as mature as it was in sailor moon super s. He looks like he is about 8 or 9 years old. If you have any questions feel free to ask, and please R&R with any thoughts about my story.**

** 9/22/14**

**i want to thank princessbinas for pointing out that I repeated a section. Im sry everyone! Anyway, it's fixed now.**


	5. Fluff n Stuff

**Hey Mina! I know it's been a really long time, but I have just been so busy. I had my wisdom teeth out, loads of tests and HW, and I am kinda suffering writers block but i powered through to get a chapter out. I promise that once the action gets going, that it will be less akwardish. It's just these first chapters that will kick everything off. Anywho, enjoy the chapter! :)**

Chapter 5

**Serena's POV**

It was so nice having everyone back together. Serena felt completly at ease now that the outers had returned. She had this huge smile plastered on her face as she looked around the room at her family. Helios was holding Naruto, and this adorable little grin was on his face. Then, there were the girls. Michelle and Amara had kidnapped baby Rini, but the inners had swapped them for baby Hotaru. They were all bust fauwning over eact respective baby. Serena was enjoying just watching the scene. It was such a warm feeling. After all these years of battleing evil, she was finally able to relax and have a peaceful life with her loved ones. The moment was completed when Darien, her beloved Darien, walked over and wrapped his arms around her. Squeazing her lightly to him. He sat on the edge of the bed next to her, and they watched as their newborns were smoothered in the love of the girls. Serena relaxed and snuggled into Dariens arms. She was so exhausted, and the feeling of his heartbeat sincranized with hers was enough to make her eyelids heave, but then...

WWWWHHHHAAAAAA! A baby's cry woke her from her almost sleep, and she looked around frantically to figure out where it was coming from. She spotted the source, her pink haired daughter, and she immediatly motioned to the worried?confused raven who was holding the baby to bring her to her mother. Rei obliged and walked over to the bed and returned the child. Rini instantly calmed down a little, but was still crying, so Serena did the checklist. Tired, Diaper, hungry? that was it. Rini started squirming at the mention of food. Serena laughed at this and prepared to feed the child.

Everyone watched as they saw their clumsy meatball head, who was never graceful, carefully adjust herself so that Rini was comfortalbly placed at her chest, gentl adjusted her clothes so that nothing was showing, but Rini had full access. This astounded everyone that the Serena they all knew had gained such maternal instinct over night. She handled Rini so gently. This caused Amara to laugh. To think that after all the time they were gone, meatball head grew up. She continued to laugh until she realized she had said it outloud and everyone was looking at her. She winked and said "we were all thinking it.

This brought everyone else to laughter until they heard another cry of hunger coming from Helios's arms. Then, Hotaru. All three babies were now hungry. So Darien grabbed a bottle and gingerly took Naruto from Helios, who looked disappointed but didn't resist. Darien stuck thde little bottle, as well as an 8 ounce that Michelle gave him, into the bottle warmer for a few seconds, then began to feed his son while Michelle proceeded to feed Hotaru. It was a lot quieter now. No one wanted to disturb the feeding babies. They simply talked amongst themselves about what ever crossed their minds, until before they knew it, time had flown by.

After a while, Rei walked over and genly ruffled Rini's hair careful not to distract the baby.

"I'll be going now Serena. It's been several hours, and I have to get back to the temple before Chad and Grandpa tear the place apart." Rei smiled at her best friend and waved. She saw the quick glimplse of sadness in Serena's eyes, but it was quickly relaced with her usual cheer. She adjusted Rini and waved at Rei as she exited the room. Next to go was Lita about 45 minutes later. She had to go cook for her "friend" but everyone else knew the truth. Lita blushed as Serena winked at her telling her not to stay up to late and to "be careful." this was all in jest of course. But Lita's reaction still left Mina rolling on the floor, and Serena fighting to hold back giggles so as to not awaken the baby that had fallen asleep in her arms after she had burped her.

This is when the nurse came in and informed the family about not holding the baby all the time, and Mina helped Serena to put Rini into her little crib cart.

After about an hour of visiting, Mina had to go too. She had an audition with a local Tv station for a small acting part. Serena wished her luck, and Mina was out the door, apparently late again. This left the Chiba's, Amara, Michelle, and baby Hotaru.

The room was akwardly quiet, and Serena didn't know how to break it. She hadn't always been super close to the trio, but she still loved them dearly, but she didn't always know how to approach them. The moment was broken however when Darien go t up and settled Naruto into his crib. He then came and sat next to Serena. Knowing that this was semi-akward he grabbed her hand and gave her a little squeaze of reassurance. This caused a smile to grace Serena's lips, and courage to flow through her. She looked straight at the trio, and smiled.

"Soo, tell me your story."

The trio smiled slightly back at the princess. She always was able to spread a smile and reassure everyone. The akward atmosphere had disappeared, and the two women began to tell their story. Wondering what Serena would say once they were through. It was after all a very complicated one.

**I know I know. It's really short compared to what I usually write, but I promise next chapter will be better, since it will contain the outers story. Please leave a review. I really like hearing what you guys think. It encourages me, even if it's negatie, caus that just makes me want to prove you wrong lol. Soo anyway. I'll write you soon.**


	6. The plot continues

**So... i am finally back. It has been almost a year but here I am. My apologies, but i had plenty of time to really work out where my plot was going and how i was going to execute it. I'm really excited to share my revamped plot with everyone. Again, I am extremely sorry for my unintentional hiatus. **

**Now with my opology done, lets move on.**

Last time: "Soo, tell me your story."

The trio smiled slightly back at the princess. She always was able to spread a smile and reassure everyone. The akward atmosphere had disappeared, and the two women began to tell their story. Wondering what Serena would say once they were through. It was after all a very complicated one.

(Just to note, I never watched Sailor Stars, So, I am going to just roll with what I know from Stars.)

Now...

Amara cleared her throat. "It was after we defeated Sailor Galaxia. We thought that Hotaru's aging would return to normal after you reset us"

Serena cracked a smile at that. It had been a joke between them that when ever Serena had to bring the scouts back to life she was resetting them and the world.

"anyway, We were at her home, fixing to place her back under her father's care when she suddenly turned into a small child. She was 4 months old and she looked like a 8 year old. We couldn't leave her with her father if her aging was still going nuts. So me and Michelle took her back to Trista and tried to figure out what was going on. "

"why didn't you tell me?" asked Serena sounding disappointed. "I told you you didn't have to take things on alone."

Amara smiled as she stood up and walked over to the bed and sitting on the edge she laughed. "I know that, but we had to take care of this. You had done enough and plus, we had no leads yet. It would have only worried you." Amara's smile fell as she saw the sad look in Serena's eye. "Hey now, it's o.k. I promise." but that did nothing to console Serena so Amara just sighed and returned to her story.

"We did a lot of searching and digging through the universe to find a cure. We even went up to the old palaces of Neptune and Uranus, but still nothing. That is until we found an old scrolll inside this abandoned shrine on a rinkidink little planet." Serena's attention perked up at this little bit of news. "How did you find that planet?" she asked curiouse since Amara had said that they had no leads.

"We had one clue to go off found a scrap of paper shoved between two books on Saturn, and scribbled on it was a coordinates . We weren't supposed to ever go there, but we saw it fit that in these extrenuating circumstances, it was necessary. We located the coordinates and it was a tiny planet in the center of a black hole. Believe me, the scroll was well guarded. we had to go through a lot to get it. And before you say anything, we couldn't call for help. Believe me we did try. The entire space was almost completly cut off from everything. It took us weeks to even find the thing." Amara took a deep breath as if preparing to deli er awful news. "When we finally retrieved the scroll, what was written on it... It was awful. I..I..it was.." She took a breath as she clutched the bedding between her fingers. "It was plans for minipulating the power of Saturn into an all mighty weapon of destruction. It was one thing when we feared Saturn for the legendary destruction she was capable of, we had nothing else to believe. It has been this way for centuries, but the truth is, milenia ago the guardian of the destruction and rebirth pawer held with in Saturn disappeared with out a trace, and when she reappeared this destruction and darkness appeared aswell. Once the quardian had been subdued, the evil dissappeared without a trace. The conclusion that our ancestors came to was that what ever happened to the guardian of Saturn, she must now be corrupt with chaos so the sealed her away and prevented her from ever truth is that the evil had no connection to Saturn anymore once she reappeared. It was taken from her and is now in the possession of someone else. To add to the pile of mysteries this scroll unveiled to us, it turns out that Hotaru's aging problem is a result of being sealed for so long and then re awakened three times. It really messed up her bodies clock. Her power was unstable and was causing her to age so uncontrollably. Ultimately, our fear wound up causing this problem.

She glanced over to Michelle who tenderly held the baby Hotaru.

"It's all our fault."

it was at this moment when Serena cut in, surprising everyone as she lept out of her bed and threw her arms around Amara and reached her hand towards Michelle to which she took gratefully. Serena just stood there a moment , embracing the two. Then she pulled away slightly and looked Amara directly in the eye.

"You know that is not true. You would never intentionally harm Hotaru. You did what you felt was best for peace. You had no way of knowing any of this if it was all hidden away.

Amara smiled gently as she was embraced by her princess.

"Thank you Serena"

Serena released her and fell back onto her bed, she pulled a blanket over her shoulder, and curling under it, she waited for their story to continue.

At this point, Amara returned to her seat next to Michelle and intertwined their fingers as Michelle gently bounced a sleeping Hotaru. She took a deep breath and continued.

"Although we had found out why Hotaru's aging was so spadices, we found nothing as to how we could fix it. That is, until we came upon something interesting, or should I say someone. There was a strange man who seemed really out of place. His clothing was like nothing we'd ever seen before, and he spoke a strange dialect of Japanese. He was there one moment no gone as soon as we blinked. Suddenly, there was an old tome in Michelle's hands. I'm not even sure what was in it. When we opened it, there was a kind of pentagram formula thing on the pages. A bright light blinded us and when we could see, Hotaru's sailor symbol was fading and later we discovered a strange diagram symbol on her back. After that, her age was reset and she aged normally."

By this point, Serena's eyes were wide as she hung on every word. Darien, who had been silent this whole time chose this moment to interject.

"Are you serious enough? So some new and strange person. That is how you managed to fix Hotaru's aging? Interesting." He held his hand up to his chin in the thinker pose.

Amara noodled. " that's nott all. We think... We think that there is something even bigger going on. There was no record of the man we saw, and, in all honesty, there is no way we would have ever been able to solve this if not for the book he gave us, or left behind."

This caught Serena's attention. "The. The answers must be in the book right?" Amara shook her head. "We tried that, when we looked back in the book, it was completely blamk."

with this in mind, she pulled said book out of her bag and handed it to Serena. Curious I got the better of her and Serena opened the book. In a blinding flash of light, Serena's body hit the bed, unmoving and unconscious.


End file.
